


the joy from waking up to you

by m_min



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_min/pseuds/m_min
Summary: "The moment his eyes set on the other, the edges of his lips curled up into a small loving smile."Sweet mornings filled with innocent kisses and cuddling
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 76
Collections: AtsuHina Exchange





	the joy from waking up to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [namubonsaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namubonsaii/gifts).



The sing-song chirps from the birds made its way inside the bedroom through the window that was slightly ajar. The light from the early morning sun slipped past the glistening glass and illuminated the small comfortable room. There inside, two lovebirds are huddled together. Arms wrapped around each other; bodies pressed up against one another, their soft snores stirring warmth around the room – dancing along with the bird’s melody embracing them in their sleep.

Pillows were scattered across the bed sloppily; some had even escaped the littered shipwreck and landed on the freezing hardwood floor. A blanket was clinging onto its dear life near the edge of the bed, the majority of its body had been claimed by the glacial surface. Even amidst the chaos, the couple continues to sleep in complete bliss, unaware of the mess in their surroundings.

This moment of peace had to come to an end, however, as the piercing chime from the alarm clock screamed out on top of its lungs, impaling the ears of the ginger beside it. Hinata lazily turned the alarm off, careful not to make too much of a ruckus for the other cuddled up against him, just in case the alarm hadn’t woken him up yet.

He sleepily rubbed his eyes and let out a long yawn. Turning his body slightly, he studied his lover’s sleeping face with a fond expression. The moment his eyes set on the other, the edges of his lips curled up into a small loving smile. Hinata listened attentively to the gentle inhales and exhales of Atsumu’s breathing as if it were a secret lullaby that was his and only his to listen to. He watched closely to the way Atsumu's lips moved when he mumbled a dialogue of incoherent words from his supposed dream.

“..m..mrr...me..,” Hinata noticed the way Atsumu’s face scrunched up slightly, “..Sh..o..u..”

Hinata couldn’t help but to stifle a small giggle. Even though he couldn’t make out most of the words that Atsumu drawled out in his sleep, he still enjoys stealing a few minutes from the morning just to listen. To Hinata, Atsumu’s incomprehensible murmuring were like untold stories from unknown lands, hidden gems. He could listen for hours and hours without getting bored or tired of the sound. He smiled to himself, thinking of how lucky he is to be able to wake up to this every morning. Who needs to drink coffee every day when there was a whole Atsumu in front of him, charging him with all the energy he would need to get through the whole year. Hinata truly was blessed.

“Just what are you dreaming about, Atsumu-san?” He sighed to himself, but the smile never left his face.

Atsumu had drooled a bit in his sleep. For others, they’d probably retort in disgust at the sight – but for Hinata, his thoughts were only full of his undying love and adoration towards his Atsumu. To Hinata, Atsumu looked absolutely beautiful. The ray of sunlight that had intruded into the room made Atsumus’s messy hair shine, made his face glistened under the light. Hinata’s eyes were love-struck at the sight of Atsumu, and at Atsumu alone. _Ah_ , he thought to himself, _I love you so much Atsumu-san._

He remembered the day Atsumu had confessed to him. The way Atsumu fumbled with his hair a bit- trying to maintain eye contact but failing miserably – averting his gaze to the floor, the walls, anywhere but Hinata’s eyes. His face was flushed with a dark shade of pink – from his ears, to his cheeks, to his neck, to his hands. It truly was an ethereal sight to behold. Hinata had felt himself fall in love with the blonde all over again.

Hinata would be lying if he said he wasn’t in the similar flustered state as Atsumu. He had received a few confessions before and had also dated a few, so he had an idea of what was happening when Atsumu abruptly asked him to meet after practice at a café they frequent – alone and just the two of them – Atsumu had emphasized.

That memory alone had made Hinata’s cheeks lightly dusted in pink. He cherished every single moment he had ever had with Atsumu. Even if the events were small, it still had a big effect on Hinata’s heart. You see, Hinata was never an expert at memorizing – his high school scores could prove that – but when it came to the things he loved, which were volleyball and Atsumu, he could memorize every tiny detail there existed.

Hinata gently caressed Atsumu’s cheek and ran his fingers through Atsumu’s hair. It wasn’t the softest hair – side-effects from all that dyeing – but it had progressively gotten better as Hinata kept on urging Atsumu to try out new hair products to recover Atsumu’s severely damaged roots.

From the feeling of warm hands stroking his face, Atsumu let out a small groan and slightly opened his eyes. He woke up to the literal sun smiling brightly in front of him and he couldn’t help the light tug at the side of his mouth. Atsumu slowly went closer to Hinata and nuzzled his neck.

Hinata softly chuckled. “Good morning, Atsumu-san,” he placed a tender kiss on top of Atsumu’s head, “I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

Atsumu didn’t give a proper response, instead he nuzzled further into Hinata’s neck and gave soft kisses in return. Hinata laughed lightly at this gesture and continued to softly run his fingers through Atsumu’s hair while occasionally peppering him with kisses on his head.

Hinata delicately sneaked his hands to cup Atsumu’s face and brought it to face his, so he could get a clear view of his beloved. He paused. His heart skipped a beat – he was at a loss of words, there was nothing that could ever accurately express the astounding view Hinata had seen. He grinned, tones of red could be seen gradually spreading through Hinata’s cheeks.

“Atsumu-san...,” Atsumu hummed in response, “You’re breathtaking.”

Atsumu’s breath hitched. He pulled away from the delicate hands gently holding his face and, in a flustered motion, looked down – his ears were tinted pink.

“Shou..,” Atsumu started in a hushed voice, “Yer seriously gonna-”

Atsumu felt that familiar warmth back on his face, tilting his head, and switched his gaze back to those lustrous hazel orbs.

“Can I kiss you?” Hinata blurted out.

There was a moment of silence. Both parties were a blushing mess, face completely dyed in red. Atsumu fumbled with his words – and Hinata internally screamed inside his head.

“I- Shou-” Atsumu let out a deep breath and in an almost desperate voice said, “Yes- please.”

Hinata smiled, a sweet smile – he brought their faces closer to each other until finally, their lips touched.

Bursts of euphoria surged through their bodies. The warmth that they had felt from each other melted the cold atmosphere around them. Hands scrambling to try and pull closer and closer – not wanting there to be any gap to separate them. Hinata had his hands gently playing with Atsumu’s hair – twirling it, running his fingers through it, softly tugging it. This action made Atsumu’s heart stir with feelings that he could not possibly described but still loved it deeply. His arms were too languid from joy to be able to wrap his arms around Hinata properly, so instead, Hinata had to help propel him back up to keep the kiss going.

The kiss was long and tender, but it had to unfortunately come to an end soon. Huffed breaths echoed throughout the room. Their skin flushed and a little sweaty. Hinata was the first to get up from the bed, with a whining Atsumu clinging onto his hand.

“Come on Atsumu-san,” he chuckled, “We’ll be late to morning practice.”

“Just a few more minutes, Shou,” Atsumu grumbled, “We’ll be fineeeee..”

Hinata chuckled again and planted a soft kiss on Atsumu’s forehead.

“Later,” Hinata said using the softest voice he could muster, “We can cuddle and kiss for as long as you want after practice – so let’s get ready for now, ok?”

Atsumu felt his heart flutter. Hinata Shouyo was going to be the death of him.

“Yer killin’ me, Shou,” Atsumu sighed, then in a quiet voice, “Just one more kiss?”

Hinata giggled. _You’re so cute, Atsumu-san,_ Hinata had thought. He gave Atsumu small kisses on his cheeks, nose, and finally a quick peck on Atsumu’s now smiling lips.

“By the way, Atsumu-san,” Hinata started, “Your breath stinks, let’s go brush our teeth.”

Hinata skipped happily out of the bedroom, secretly using this chance to get to use the shower first. He left a dazed Atsumu – who had a stupid grin on his face – alone, sitting on their shared bed, skin still slightly flushed with a light pink tint.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, thank you!


End file.
